The School Idols are doing Yuri Sex!
by Florence Everwhite
Summary: You can never guess what this story is all about
1. NozoEli

**AU:** This story shall feature different pairings but for now, lets start with Nozo Eli **  
**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Eli x Nozomi**

With hands held together, Eli and Nozomi went up the stairs to Nozomi's apartment. After closing the door, Nozomi quickly pushed Eli's back to the wall and locked her lips with her girlfriend. Connected by a deep kiss, their tongues playfully intertwined, signaling each other about their desires that are starting to fire. All the while, their hands reach out in a tight embrace, eager to get closer with the one they love. But soon, they were no longer able to hold back and began to seek for more.

It was Nozomi who made the first move by letting her hand slitter underneath Eli's uniform and made haste to feel her bosom against her palm. In hasty breasts, Nozomi toyed with Eli's breasts until she could feel it slowly perking up, enticed by her seductive ways. Eli was unable to contain the increasing pressure and broke off the kiss to let out the sound of soft moans. Excited to hear more of her, Nozomi took it on a different level by letting her other hand slide down to Eli's skirt, her lips curved into a smile upon confirming how wet she already was.

Slowly, Nozomi's fingers felt Eli's privates against her fingers. Eyes closed shut, Eli gasped with the sudden sensation as she welcomed her lover's approaches and it was a welcome that Nozomi answered with glee. Sensing Eli's vulnerabilities, she snuggled her lips to the nape of Eli's neck, then licked her warm sweat in indecent ways. It was a move that heightened the arousal of the fair maiden as she began to race for her breath, completely overwhelmed by the teasing.

Without giving a moments rest, Nozomi began rubbing her through her underwear and felt it firsthand how the warm fluids began to drip out, soaking the fabric through. With her fingers, she traced Eli's most sensitive areas, taking note of her indecent reactions and indulged herself in the music of Eli's whimpers. A whimper that grew into a cry as Nozomi lightly nibbled on Eli's ear lobes, only to lick the injured area after but in perverted ways - heightening the libido through both pain and pleasure

As she began writhing in agony, Eli's fingers dug itself on Nozomi's back, desperate to find something to latch on before she lost herself. Then, within in her pained breathes, she called out the name of the one she loves.

"Nozomi…" Eli breathed out, her voice laced with an emotion that seeks for more.

Such a joy it was to hear her name being called. Suppressing the desire for a little bit, Nozomi made her advancements in undressing Eli - her skirt was unzipped and slid unto the floor then her uniform was eagerly unbuttoned. When Eli was reduced to her undergarments, a smile of amusement was painted on Nozomi's lips as she came to see that her girlfriend was wearing something mature and alluring. Almost as if she was looking forward for this event.

"Don't look at me too much…" Eli voiced out, shyly covering herself from Nozomi's leering. She had it all planned but she still cannot prevent herself from feeling so vulnerable. Unfortunately, that shyness of hers only made her a more tempting prey.

Nozomi then kissed Eli on the shoulders, then, on the chest, slowly making herself down, leaving a trail of kisses as she descended. When she reached the navel, she turned her kisses into licks. Her tongue frolicked against the warmth of Eli's skin, making her bit on her lips as the indecent kisses send shivers down her spine.

She knows that she wanted it just as much as Eli but Nozomi's inner mischief wanted to see how far she can tease her girlfriend. Nozomi then placed her fingers back at Eli's privates and rubbed them once again. But this time, she took note of the most sensitive parts and stimulated them roughly. Whenever she could feel Eli's reactions tightening, she would immediately deny her of such a gift.

Nozomi watched as how Eli's voice filled the room with her charming delirious moans. Her lovely cries and whimpers was a delightful music to the ears. Once again, Eli called out her name "Nozomi…", she cried, begging desperately for the teasing to finally end. And Nozomi obliged.

Leaning in closer, Nozomi plunged through Eli's most vulnerable part and when her tongue was graced by Eli's nectar, even she was unable to keep herself away from the tempting treat. The saccharine fluid felt hot in her tongue and with it came was a most maddening sweetness. Overcame with an animalistic greed, Nozomi plunged even deeper inside Eli, her tongue swirling about within the passage. And for her fierce entry, Eli twitched and clamped on Nozomi's tongue, as if inviting her to go even deeper, something that Nozomi did not left unanswered.

And while Nozomi made a mess out of her, all that Eli could do was writhe on the place where she stands. Eli bit on her index finger to keep herself sane as her ability to think was slowly reduced into moans that ring out with every stroke of her lover's tongue. And soon, all her resistance dissolved as she slowly realized that she is spreading her legs apart, completely engulfed in the heat of the moment.

Realizing that she could further escalate her ministrations, Nozomi then pressed her finger against Eli's little bud. Small yet so sensitive, Eli's thighs twitched upon sensing her touch. Then, Nozomi gave it a small kiss followed by indecent flow of her tongue that circled it erotically. In response, Eli bucked and stiffened as the flow of her blood burned within her veins. At the same time, her sap flowed even thicker and stronger, wafting a scent that severely spikes Nozomi's insatiable greed.

And just when Eli was right at her peak, Nozomi suddenly stopped, leaving Eli feeling dejected and unsatisfied. But it was only so she could take a better view of what she has done to Eli's sacred spot. Eli was dripping wet - her thick nectar flowed through her panties as if it wasn't even there. A significant amount continued to flow down to her shaking thighs. Her disarrayed breathing cannot be ignored and when Nozomi looked up, all she could see is Eli's face that was twisted by embarrassment and humiliation.

Then, without any warning, Nozomi snuck herself between Eli's thighs again but with an even greater thirst. Her index and middle finger smoothly slide through Eli's moist crevice, the rough and smooth walls inside felt hot and inviting as she toyed with rub her from the inside. Eli gasped for a deep breath as she felt herself being stretched and swirled. Nozomi then leaned forward again, her tongue on Eli's thighs, slowly cleaning up all fluids that escaped, leaving not a drop to waste. Her tongue made its way from below, and slowly made its way up, kissing Eli's heated skin over and over.

When Nozomi's lips graced Eli's blooming petals, her eyebrow was raised as she noticed how much the flavor has changed. Sweeter and thicker, the aftertaste that she leaves on Nozomi's tongue reveals how she was drunk to the core. Every inch of her skin was visibly twitching and her hips are subtly rocking, trying to match the sway of Nozomi's tongue. She is already on the edge and Nozomi can never get tired of seeing this side of her girlfriend.

Setting aside the bounds of her teasing nature, Nozomi finally let herself loose on Eli. Like a blood-starved beast, she ravaged Eli even fiercer than before. No more whimpers were sounded, no sense of shame, and no resistance at all at Eli's side - all but a mutual obsession for each other's warmth. Before she finally lost it all, Eli found herself latching on Nozomi's hair as the frenzied sensations finally made her admit her unrestrainable craving for more. Nozomi was thrilled by this aggressive behavior and responded in kind.

Then, finally, a sudden rush of frozen blood flowed, stiffening Eli's body in place. In a speck of a second, all her thoughts were reduced in nothingness. Her jaw dropped open for a voiceless scream, her senses misfired, and her entire being shook in a quaking magnitude. She lost her sense of self and dissolved into the sea of pleasurable agony. A torrent of clear fluid erupted from her privates, spraying Nozomi with its scorching obscenity, messing her girlfriend's face in a shower that she so ecstatically bathed in until the last drop.

When the climax finally subsided, Eli's trembling frame collapsed under the combined weight of exhaustion and mortifying shame. Like an unstring puppet, she broke down on the floor, her limbs splayed out, her chest was heaving heavily, and her eyes registered nothing but a lifeless stare. While she struggled to reclaim herself, her girlfriend still did not stop licking her privates. Nozomi's tongue relished every sweet drop that flowed from Eli's flower, dutifully licking every corner of her and leaving none of her juices to waste.

When Nozomi finally had enough, she turned her messed up face to Eli, leaned in closer, then kissed her on the lips to let her have a taste of the banquet that she just feasted on. And when the flavor melted on Eli's lips, she found herself smiling again.

She knows that the night is long and Nozomi cannot be contented with just this.

To be continued

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading it all. Forgive me if you ever find any grammatical mistakes as I wrote this fanfic to take a break from my book. And though I rushed it, it was still not enough. I planned this erotica to be a 3000 word long but I failed because I have other duties to attend to and a book to finish.

Yes, I have plans to continue this NozoEli piece with chapter 1.5 but not yet as I am too busy. After that, who knows? Maybe I should try KotoUmi or RinPana? RinPana is so cute and innocent I feel disturbed by the thought of them doing _ecchi_ things.

Anyway, that is all and may I see you all again once I had the time to write a new chapter (maybe next month or next week? I don't know. I have other things to write about)

Please leave a review. I'm lonely


	2. NozoEli 1,5

**Continued from Chapter 1. Take this as Chapter 1.5**

+++OOO+++

Without even considering a break, Nozomi slipped one arm behind Eli's neck and another under her leg. Sensing what Nozomi is about to do, Eli clung on her girlfriend's neck. Then, just as what Eli expected, she was lifted up with a very unladylike strength and was carried off like a princess - a princess that was gently laid unto the bed, a smile on her face as she anticipated Nozomi's next move.

As if all the sense of hesitation was erased by the previous orgasm, Eli let out an adorable giggle when Nozomi leaned in closer and began rubbing her nose against hers. Eli's heartwarming laugh was a music so cute that Nozomi cannot help giggle in return. In that small moment of sweetness, their small gestures of joy and love tugged on their heartstrings, serenading the night with the innocent sound of their soft laughter.

Nozomi then held Eli's hand before she moved up into the bed and towered above her girlfriend. Though they try to hide it, they know that the heat is rising again. Not wanting to be toyed so easily, Eli latched on Nozomi by the neck and nudged her to get even closer to her chest. To this, Nozomi responded by first kissing her again on the lips - a short, light, and simple kiss to show her love.

Then, Nozomi began her move starting by kissing Eli from the neck, then to her chest, and then to her navel – where Nozomi let her tongue run again, her ears perking with the sound of Eli's alluring moans. Not soon after, Nozomi pulled Eli's lacy panties with her teeth – the sudden breeze enticed Eli with the sensation of a naughty freedom. And while Eli's scent was still fresh on her nose, Nozomi hastily undressed herself in front of Eli, who watched her with great anticipation. When she returned back to her lady, Nozomi readily lifted Eli's leg up and positioned her privates against her girlfriend's. Drenched and warm to the touch, they both felt their leaking saps intermingle into a shared sensation of pervertedness.

Gently, Nozomi began to rock her hips and rubbed their petals together; slowly at first as she took her time in stimulating her girlfriend but she steadily set the fire growing stronger. Rocking in rhytmn, they were aching for each other's touch. And as they felt their flowers began to flood with their searing hot nectar, they both felt the temptation of going even rougher.

Nozomi raised Eli's thighs higher and held them closer to her chest as she began grinding herself to Eli's crotch with an increased pace. She could already feel Eli's pulse against her skin. And as they filled the room with the sound of their moans and gasps, their ragged breathing was thick and heavy with a need for more.

The sight of Eli's breasts playfully bouncing was a sight that made Nozomi smile. Seduced by the view, Nozomi reach her hand for it and cupped it without stopping on her assaults on their crotch. The intense and almost painful elation coursed through, making Eli's pleasured cry ring out. Her back began to arch as she fell disgracefully to Nozomi's vigorous caresses. And though she was whimpering with every stroke, Nozomi was not immune either. As she keep Eli's thighs in the right position, Nozomi's mouth fell agape and her eyes half-shut as her own cries of ecstasy came into surface.

A few seconds more, Nozomi lost it and slowly let herself fall unto Eli's body. Their breast pressed together, they could the beating of their heart with a deafening clarity. The heat of their skin felt comforting and kept them in touch with reality before they could slip into a maddened state. Nozomi kissed Eli, silencing her cries for a moment and in turn, pampered her with the warm taste of her tongue.

When she withdrew, their moans changed into that of a higher pitch. Short in breath and poisoned by their passionate lust, they are being commanded by their primal instincts alone. They know that they are almost at the peak and when Eli sensed it, she reached out her hands and hugged her girlfriend tightly as if she was afraid.

And with one final stroke, it happened. At the same time, the strings that kept them together broke and, with a serenade of screams, their senses were wiped away by the overflowing surge of emotions. From their spine, a voltage coursed through their nerves that caused all their limbs to fall into fierce convulsions and momentarily dissolved all their ability to think. Jolting and buckling allover, their backs arch with the hard orgasm. And as their rationality fails them, down on their legs, the muscles of their privates fell into shock that, in a spur of a moment, a sudden torrent of warm fluids were released, spraying the bed sheets with the searing hot liquid.

After the final cry was released, they both collapsed into a heaving mess. Their skin was visibly quivering and they were drenched in a thick layer of sweat. Their thoughts cannot comprehend anything but the numbing amount of pleasure that still leaves them shaking with aftershocks. But though they were exhausted beyond measure, they are also filled with a warm jubilance.

Within this comforting silence, Nozomi and Eli grasped each other's hand before looking at each other with a blissful smile on their lips. Then, slowly, they leaned in closer and kissed each other one last time before they finally settled down to sleep.

...

The next morning, Nozomi was woken up by the scent of sugar and coffee. Squinting her eyes under the soft rays of the morning sun, she was able to make out Eli's image by the kitchen. Though her mind was still hazy, she was able to hear and understand her girlfriend's merry humming as she prepared a small meal of toast and coffee. She was humming to the tune of Snow Halation - one of the songs that they dear the most.

Before Nozomi could speak a word, Eli already saw her moving about. She was dressed in nothing but their school school uniform that was loosely fastened by a single button. No skirt, no underwear, and Eli's small attempt of covering herself seemed to make her even more erotic to the eye. But it was still better than Nozomi who was still naked.

"Good Morning" Eli greeted with a smile as she placed the plate on the bed.

Returning the greeting, Nozomi slowly leaned closer to Eli's face and gave her a kiss. A kiss that was laced with the early taste of sugar.

With this lovely morning to spell the start of their day, the adorable couple knows that it can only get better from here.

 **END**

+++OOO+++

 **Author's Note:** I do not want to discuss how long this took me and how dissapointed I am that I cannot make it even longer. I really wanted to extend it by 500 more words but I would need another sex scene for that. So I digress. I think I'd rather save the next sex position for the next pairing

I'm sorry to the people who are requesting for crack but I don't think that I have the heart for that one. I want my pairings as canon as possible. Which means that I am currently debating whether I should write NicoMaki or KotoUmi next. I think I will go and ship Honoka with Tsubasa...or make a alternate ending that features a threesome with HonoKotoUmi?

I'll work on this again after I finish the next chapter in my book. Probably next month of even longer...hopefully

Please leave a review. I'm lonely

EDIT: I added a 200-word epilogue 2 hours after I uploaded chapter 1.5. Not really much. Just a happy scene


	3. NicoMaki

The orange rays of the setting sun spilled gracefully unto the landscape below, greeting the world with a warm goodbye as the cold evening slowly darken the sky. The Otonokizawa School was of no different as every student has left the premise, leaving the school as quiet as it could be. Except for the nurse's room where the ruffles of sheets and cute little peeps can be heard.

Nico let out a small squeak as her girlfriend, Maki, slowly undressed her.

"Hey" Nico protested "what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry" Maki replied unsympathetically as she kept Nico caged under her looming figure. "I just can't hold it anymore"

After saying it, Maki licked the tip of Nico's nose which caused her girlfriend to tremble a bit. Then, Maki began unbuttoning Nico's uniform, eager for her lover's warmth. Nico on the other can do nothing but try to put on a brave act as she felt herself tensing up

"G-guess it can't be help" Nico tried maintain her abrasive demeanor "A-as Nico special service, I will let you have a taste of my Nico Nic-"

Then she yelped when she suddenly felt Maki's cold tongue against her now bare chest. Without her knowing, her uniform has already been unbuttoned and the cold breeze made her shiver. She tried to make some more protest but it fell into deaf ears as she felt Maki's hands unhooking her bra then caressing her breasts. She was never the endowed one, but she has always been the sensitive type and when Maki clamped her nipples between her thumb and index finger, she immediately let out a cute little cry.

"Hey, if you do that-" she was unable to finish her word as Maki suckled on her, causing her to grit her teeth to contain her arousal. In one hand, Maki fondled Nico's breast, enticing her in soft caresses, and the other one is clamped between her lips. Maki let her tongue run in languid circles, caressing Nico's nipple until she felt it perking up with the arousal. And as she do so, Nico slowly gave in and began showing her vulnerable side.

The sight of Nico writhing in place was a sight that Maki cannot resist. Her fingers descended down to Nico's skirt and slithered underneath the underwear where she felt Nico's warm fluids that are starting to leak out.,

"H-Hey, wait." Nico called out as she felt the mood going badly

Maki looked up and saw Nico's face is completely flushed with shyness and embarrassment. Turning her gaze away, Nico then said: "Y-you haven't kissed Nico yet."

Maki smiled at her own mistake. She never thought that her eagerness could make her forget something so important. And thus she did. She leaned closer to Nico's lips and gave her a kiss - a kiss that ran deep and playful. When Maki broke off, she turned her tongue to Nico's ear and stimulated her from the earlobes. All the while, her other hand freely rubbed Nico's privates.

With her lithe fingers, Maki excite Nico's outer folds, carefully caressing the most sensitive spots and putting pressure on the ones that causes her to react. Each stoke of her fingers made Nico flood with the surging emotion. Unable to resist it anymore, Nico soon found herself slipping off her own skirt, blatantly letting Maki know of how much she wanted her.

"Maki…" Nico called out, her abrasive personality was reduced into a tranced moaning filled with need.

In response, Maki gently penetrated her girlfriend. Her fingers stretched and curved, carefully taking in mind the rough and smooth areas and how Nico reacts to each one of them. Soon after, Maki snuggled to Nico's neck and gave it a playful hickey before she made her way down, to Nico's breasts. From there, she clamped her girlfriend's hardened nipple between her lips, sadistically clamping it between her teeth every once in a while.

Completely swayed by Maki's ministrations, Nico writhe on the bed, her hand clutched the sheets tightly as her toes curled in the agonizing pleasure. Maki took delight in seeing her girlfriend in such a form. All of Nico's false pride and sense of superiority collapses whenever they are in the bed, leaving nothing but her cutest side -a side that only she can unfold.

Wanting to hear more of Nico's shy crying, Maki then withdrew her fingers for a moment then let the soaked fingertips run up to her girlfriend's chest and up to her lips. Panting loud and clear, Nico's desire cannot be hidden and, driven by her drunken lust, began suckling on Maki's fingers, the taste of her own flavor sunk her even lower in embarrassment.

Maki then licked the same finger, joyfully cleaning up the shared taste of their lust one finger after another. With a smile, she then kissed Nico on the lips.

"I'm going to get rougher, alright?" Maki warned her girlfriend.

"D-Don't be too rou-" Nico tried to reply but in the next moment, Maki lifted both of her legs up and hoisted her knees up to her ears.

"H-H-ey! What are you doing!" Nico stammered as she grunted in that uncomfortable position. In that position, Nico cannot even writhe and her breathing became even more difficult. But what troubled her most was the massive humiliation that comes from fact that her private was kept up high and well-spread in the face of her lover. But despite of her resistance, Maki insisted on keeping her in that position.

When Nico relaxed abit, Maki began teasing her again by spreading her abit. She then let her saliva drip down to her heated core Upon sensing that cold fluid flowing inside her, Nico bucked all of a sudden but not enough to break Maki's hold. After that, Maki dived on her crotch with a hunger that growls fiercely.

Maki began by rolling her tongue around Nico's outer petals - the tip of her tongue was carefully cleaning up all the sap that has been leaking since they began. Slowly and teasingly, she tormented Nico until she could feel her girlfriend craving for more. To further heighten the intensity of her actions, she turned her focus on Nico's clit. It was already perking so hard it must have hurt. Then, Maki pressed her lips against it and suckled on that sensitive little pearl until Nico started buckling and began trying to free from her restrains but to no avail. Every stroke of Maki's tongue sent Nico gasping hard as she slowly loss herself.

Maki then let her tongue slither inside her girlfriend where she was greeted with the sweetest taste of her affection. It felt hot and searing, as if welcoming her excitedly with a greeting that she just cannot refuse. Slow and steady, she teased her girlfriend in her most sensitive areas without letting a single flow to be wasted.

Maki's ears perked when she heard Nico's crying getting abit louder. And when she understood the signs, she responded in kind by placing her finger on Nico's clit then rubbed it fiercely. What a delight it was to see how Nico responded in bursts of squirming and wriggling whenever Maki hit the right spots. She was overflowing but Maki caught it all in her lips, insatiably greedy for more.

Sensing that the climax is within reach, Maki strengthened her hold on her girlfriend as she pulled her even closer to her lips. Nico shut her eyes shut and grit her teeth, not wanting to go even louder as what Maki wanted her to do. But that resistance made Maki smile a bit for it only made her feel challenged. And thus, she increased her pace until finally, her girlfriend broke.

In the final stoke, all of Nico's resistance shattered into a sonorous cry that ring out in a lovely melody. Shaking all over, she erupted into a violent burst of hot fluids that sprayed all over the bed and to her own body. Maki however was smiling wide as she was gracefully showered in her girlfriend's essence.

The moment Maki let go, Nico immediately collapsed. Her trembling limbs fell on the bed, splayed and defenseless. Her breathing came out loud, deep, and completely spent. Her exhausted image revealed that she is on the verge of losing her consciousness. But despite it all, one can find her lips smiling blissfully.

Maki leaned in closer and thanked her girlfriend with a kiss.

"I hope that was good enough for you" Nico said sourly, her rough personality manifesting in an instant.

"Yeah. Thankyou" Maki replied, licking up her fingers and seductively cleaning up the mess that Nico did on her face.

"That's good then." Nico said in response then slowly struggled to her feet, grunting her numbed legs up. "But do not think that we are done with this."

Maki raised an eyebrow at those words. Then, to her surprise, Nico pounced on her with a strength that should have already been gone. With both hands locked on her shoulder, Nico pinned her girlfriend who stared at her with widened eyes. "You sure enjoyed it, didn't you?" Nico smirked, her voice taunting "Forcing me to those embarrassing positions…don't tell me you never thought that I won't retaliate, huh?"

"Well…" Maki turned her eyes away, her lips showed a small smile of embarrassment

"Just you stay still and I will show you how the greatest idol in the universe makes her admirers happ-" before Nico could even finish her words, a sudden thunderous shock fell upon her and she end up collapsing unto Maki's bosom.

"What?" Maki asked

"My legs…" Nico groaned "They just won't budge"

It was then that a sense of guilt fell unto Maki as she realized how much she flexed Nico's joints a couple of minutes before. Whatever adrenaline made her ignore the pain has long faded. And now, Nico is beaming Maki with with a hateful glare. "You better take responsibility for this, you"

"Yeah, yeah" Maki tried to hold her giggle, afraid that they might ruin their mood even more.

Then, Maki kissed Nico on the lips again, but this time, she is letting her girlfriend take the lead. Exhausted from the previous orgasm, Nico's kiss came as light and frail but her willingness to get back to the one who embarrassed her so kept her strong. Maki showed no willingness to turn the table and even encouraged her girlfriend by clutching her by the waist and embracing her for an even deeper kiss.

In hot breathes and playfully waltzing tongue, they let their intentions known and felt the heat slowly rise up again. Without letting go, Nico's hands unbuttoned Maki's uniform one by one and Maki gave her assistance. Slow and sensual, Nico's hands slipped underneath Maki's bra and felt her bosom on her palm. She was jealous of the fact that she never had such a body but right now, all her concern is how nice it felt on her hand.

Nico fondled Maki's breasts and felt on her hand how it slowly became firmer and sensitive, sending Maki moaning quietly. As their fires steadily grow, Nico began to growl in excitement and anticipation. After unhooking Maki's bra, Nico wasted no more time and descended down, leaving a trail of kisses as she go. From the neck, down to the chest, to the navel, Nico happily kissed Maki at each one before finally going down and unzipping Maki's skirt like a child unwrapping a gift.

Blood flowing hot on her veins, Nico slipped Maki's skirt out of her thighs and just discarded it away before snuggling her face between Maki's legs. She was so hasty that Maki reflexively responded by closing her legs.

"H-Hey" Maki protested but Nico felt only joy at finally getting back at her.

As if driven by instinct, Nico's tongue extended and, unsurprisingly, Maki's underwear was already soaking wet from the things that she did earlier. That lingering aroma fueled Nico to be even more aggressive. Nico teased her girlfriend through her underwear, kissing Maki on the thighs then licking her teasingly and sampling the taste that begins to seep through.

After a few more minutes, Maki's shy resistance softened down and her legs slowly opened. Together with it came her moans that were painfully aching for more. Thus, with a smile, Nico swiped Maki's underwear to the side and let her tongue slide through her opening. Savoring the rich flavor that graces her tongue, Nico traced Maki's outer petals and greedily lap on the nectar that cascades down. It felt hot and thick on her tongue that Nico felt her primal instinct boiling.

Moaning even louder now, Maki tried to restrain herself by biting on her lips as her spine gave in and her back slowly slide to the bed, completely letting her defenses succumb to Nico's assaults. And as her moans ring through, Nico diligently rubbed her even more. A whimper came out from Maki's lips when she felt Nico's finger on her clit and that whimper grew into a cry her girlfriend pressed on her little sensitive bud even harder.

Maki was swelling with so much excitement that Nico can longer keep her girlfriend from spilling out and so she just run her tongue to the passage to catch all the sweetness that overflows. With her tongue protruding as far as she could reach inside, Nico was clamped by Maki's inner fold that twitches as she felt her girlfriend rummaging inside and stimulating her where she is most weak. Maki squirmed and writhe on the bed, her breathing ragged, and all her senses were lost under Nico's intense touch.

Maki then reached out and clutch on Nico's hair, nudging her to ravage her even more. And what a delight it was for Nico to feel her girlfriend getting the hang of it. And so, she answered Maki's calling by going even deeper inside and let herself drown on the sap that overflowed from her rigorous strokes. Seemingly not enough, Nico then slide her finger and stretch Maki's inner walls. This, coupled by Nico's incessant licking, sent Maki swinging on the edge as she moaned loud and clear. With their blood boiling hot, they lost their sense of rationality in favor of a primal instinct that they cannot contain.

Without breaking off the rhythm, Nico then turned her attention back to Maki's little pearl and let her tongue lick it in languid circles before letting her lips suckle on its aching swell. This sudden motion caused Maki to arch her back and made her legs squirm as she kept her lips on it. Eyes half-shut and lips opened for loud breathing, Maki can longer keep herself contained anymore and called for Nico's name.

"Nico…" Maki's voice was sounded, desperate for release

There was no need to reply as Nico already answered Maki's pleading just the way she loves. Rigorously, Nico dived deep and plunged her fingers inside, curving it into a hook to press the underside of Maki's clit. This proved fatal as in the last stroke, Maki's lost it all. In an instant, Maki's let loose a reverberating scream as she was drifted away. Her back arched as far as possible, her legs trembled and swung violently, and her hand hectically reached out for anything to grab on as her thoughts began misfiring. Nico broke off on the right moment to witness the violent torrent that escaped from Maki's legs but some of it still splashed into her cheeks.

After the adrenaline fueled chaos finally faded, all that remained was the sound of their loud breathing. Both of them were a mess, but Maki was in a more pitiable situation as she was twitching in every inch of her skin and she was glistening from the thick layer of sweat that is trying to cool her overheated body. From her legs, a few drops of her nectar were still leaking into the bed.

After a few minutes of shared silence, Nico finally broke it off with the sound of her small giggle and upon hearing it, Maki giggled as well. Then, Nico moved in closer and kissed Maki on the lips - one small and light kiss that they shared before finally going home.

Home

The thought resounded in their heads and they both suddenly turned towards the clock. Then, all the colors in their faces was drained white as they realized how late it was. The sun was already gone and the moon was laughing at them.

"This is bad, this is bad, this bad" Nico repeated as she felt her worries rising up to her throat. "I might not reach the last train!"

But when she jumped out of the bed, her legs betrayed her and she slipped and fell flat into the floor.

"My legs…" Nico groaned. Her situation is hopeless. The last train is too far away and with her current state, there is no way she will reach it on time.

Maki knows this and she told her: "You can sleep at my place if you want."

Nico's face lit up upon hearing a much better idea. But instead of showing gratitude, she stood up in her naked stature, puffed her flat chest up, and said: "Oh, I see, you want to take advantage of this moment to monopolize Nico, Nico, eh?"

"Very well, then" she added "But let me warn you: for this trouble you gave to the greatest idol in the universe, you will have to-"

"You want to do it more?" Maki took her words out of her mouth and gave her a smile.

"…not really" Nico whispered in denial but they both know that the night is going to be long. Very long.

 **END**

 **Author's Note:** I said that I will upload this by next month but turns out, I did it in the next 2 weeks because I am suffering from a massive writers block right now. And thus, as a result of the combined might of my boredom, frustration, and self-loathing, I made another chapter. And this time, it is twice as long as the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it

COMING UP NEXT: Hanayo x Rin. Stay tuned in a few weeks, or month...or whenever I had the time. Teehee~

Please leave a review. I'm lonely


End file.
